


Distraction Technique

by jdjunkie



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, M/M, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-08
Updated: 2012-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-29 04:57:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdjunkie/pseuds/jdjunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple question prompts a far-reaching answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction Technique

“It’s a simple question.”

Trapped in an off-world cave awaiting rescue, his leg bleeding, Jack eyed Daniel with something akin to loathing and shifted his back against the unforgiving  rock.“One, I’m not dying, and two, final words are over-rated. Except for I told you I was ill, which at least marries humor with irony. Oh, and Daniel? Your distraction techniques are lousy. Leg still hurts like a sonofabitch.”

Daniel slid sideways so their shoulders touched, silently demanding an answer.

Jack sighed. “I’d say ... I’m sorry I didn’t take the chance.”

Daniel smiled and rested his head on Jack’s shoulder.


End file.
